Cade Você que não está
by Mary Windsor
Summary: Eles se amaram!!! Mas a guerra os separou!!! Uma short fica sobre Draco e Gina


CADE VOCÊ QUE NÃO ESTA?  
  
"Fazem cinco meses que você se foi. Cinco meses desde nosso último encontro, nosso último beijo, nossa última noite de amor. Há cinco meses a guerra te levou de mim". Onde você está agora? Você não me escreve, não me responde. O que está acontecendo? Ninguém sabe (ou não querem) me dizer onde você está. O céu está como o daquela noite, a noite que você se foi, isso me faz sentir mais falta ainda dos seus olhos profundos, cinzas como o céu dessa noite, me faz sentir falta dos seus cabelos, seu perfume, seu corpo, sua boca, seus beijos, eu quero você, eu preciso de você pra viver. Nunca imaginei que em dia me sentiria dessa forma, principalmente por você, mas eu sinto. Eu te amo. Alguns homens já voltaram, foram dispensados pelos aurores, alguns estão na lista dos desaparecidos, outros foram mortos, mas de você ninguém tem notícias. Será que você desistiu da gente? Será que você se arrependeu e não me quer mais? Por favor responda. Não agüento mais viver assim. Se eu fiz algo de errado me responda, não me deixe sofrer tant......"  
  
_ Ginaaa! - grita Molly do andar de baixo- Venha logo, Harry e seu irmão voltaram!! "Harry, ele deve ter notícias de Draco" -pensa Gina, que desce correndo as escadas. Ao chegar na sala corre pros braços do irmão, o qual também não tinha notícias a mais de cinco meses. Rony abraçado com sua irmã sussurra em seu ouvido emocionado: _A guerra acabou minha irmãzinha, nós vencemos, Ele se foi, pra sempre agora. Gina assim permanece por longos minutos chorando também emocionada e esperançosa. Em seguida ela se solta de Rony e vai abraçar seu "outro irmão". _Graças a "Merlim" vocês estão bem! Ainda abraçado a Gina, Harry lança um olhar a Rony, este afirma com a cabeça, então Harry sussurra algo no ouvido de Gina e ambos se retiram da sala, dirigindo-se à varanda da Toca. _ Você não contou a ninguém a respeito dele Gina? _ Não, só você e a Mione sabem. Meus irmãos, você sabe eles.... eles não iriam aceitar! _ Gi, tenho que te contar uma coisa antes que você saiba pela boca de alguém. Se não fosse por Draco, Voldemort teria vencido, ele, ele... Lágrimas desesperadas rolaram pelo rosto angelical de Gina. _ Quando Voldemort lançou a maldição em Rony, Draco se jogou na frente do raio, quando ele fez isso ele gritou o seu nome e a maldição o atingiu, isso distraiu o Lord pois como muitos ele achava que Draco era um comensal, isso confundiu o Lord e eu pude lançar nele o Avada. Rony, já sabe, ele entendeu por que Draco fez isso, ele descobriu o que havia entre vocês dois. Gi, essa carta caiu do bolso dele quando ele caiu, ela está endereçada a você. Gina chorava freneticamente, Harry a abraçou e deixou-a chorar em seu ombro, pra ele, ela era como uma irmã, e parecia tão indefesa como no dia em que a encontrou quase sem vida no interior na câmara secreta. Rony apareceu na varanda e se dirigiu a Harry: _ A Mione acabou de chegar, se você quiser entrar e ficar com ela, Harry, pode ir. Eu quero ficar um pouco a sós com a Gi. Gina se assustou, arregalou seus olhos castanhos, e olhou pra o garoto que se retirava agora, este olhou no fundo de seus olhos e lhe murmurou "ta tudo bem". Harry agora estava noivo de Hermione, ela agora esperava um filho seu, era a primeira vez em cinco meses que se viam, a barriga já estava visível, Harry mal coube em si, quando viu a imagem da noiva de pé, com as mãos na barriga, com um olhar feliz e ao mesmo tempo assustado, seu sorriso não escondia a emoção de rever seu amor. Harry descobriu que seria pai alguns dias antes do confronto final, quando já estava quase desistindo da batalha, muita gente do seu lado estava morrendo, mas quando soube suas forças voltaram, e ficou firme ao lado de Rony e Draco até o fim. Na varanda, nenhuma palavra foi dita por muito tempo, na realidade por algumas horas. Para Rony, era difícil ver Gina daquele jeito, ele se sentia um pouco culpado pela morte de Draco: _ Ele foi um herói Gina. Ele e o Harry. Eu devo minha vida ao Draco. Ele se sacrificou pra me salvar. Pode ter certeza que ele te amava - Rony colocou a mão na barriga de Gina que como da Hermione também estava saliente - e te ama. Eu achava que ele estava do outro lado, mas não estava, como Snape ele era um espião infiltrado... _Obrigada, Rony! _ Pelo que? _ Por você me compreender. _ Ainda estou chocado, mas não vou julga-los. Afinal creio que foi você quem mudou o Malfoy. Gina sorriu e abraçou o irmão. _ Vamos entrar Gi, já está muito tarde, acho que perdemos a noção do tempo aqui fora, já é madrugada, todos já devem estar dormindo ou quase, e você tem que descansar por causa do meu sobrinho aqui.- Rony beijou a barriga de Gina. Gi sorriu com a atitude de Rony e concordou. Eles entraram, Ron foi pro seu quarto onde Harry o esperava e Gina foi pro seu onde Hermione cansara de esperar pela amiga e dormira. Gi sentou-se em sua cama, pegou a varinha e murmurou "lumus", abriu a carta de Draco e começou a lê-la.  
  
"Godric's Hollow,  
  
Gi, primeiramente, te amo. Se você estiver lendo esta carta agora é porque o que eu pressentia, aconteceu. Não sei ainda o que vai acontecer, não sei que lado irá vencer. Só sei que muita gente de ambos os lados morreram, Crable, Goyle, meu pai eu os vi caírem ao meu lado. Ironicamente estou escondido agora na antiga casa dos Potter, ele e o seu irmão saíram pra procurar comida, não pude ir junto pois fui ferido e é muito difícil pra me locomover, então eles estão me ajudando. Quem diria não é? Que o arrogante Malfoy que eu fui seria ajudado pelo Potter e pelo Weasley. Rony ainda não sabe nada sobre nós, Harry acha melhor nós contarmos quando tudo isso acabar. O Potter disse que se Rony souber que ele foi cúmplice de tudo, e ainda sobre como ele e a Granger descobriram, ele iria mata-lo e me matar certamente. Lembra do dia em que o Harry descobriu, eu me lembro como se fosse hoje, da sala de astronomia, nós dois como se fossemos uma só pessoa e de repente chega ele e a Hermione embaixo da capa da invisibilidade. Acho que nada foi tão constrangedor quanto encara-los no dia seguinte. Há algo que eu ainda não te contei sobre o dia seguinte, o Harry veio tirar satisfação comigo, ele queria saber se o que eu queria com você era sério, se eu não tinha vergonha na cara de te levar pra dentro daquela sala, ele também falou que se eu te fizesse sofrer ele me mataria, eu respondi a ele que eu achava engraçado ver ele agir como se fosse seu irmão e que eu não estava fazendo nada, só estava, pela primeira vez na vida, agindo como meu coração mandava, eu também contém a ele sobre os meus planos para o futuro: 1º- Convencer você a assumir o nosso namoro para sua família (ainda não consegui) 2º- Assim que você se formasse em Hogwarts nos casar. 3º- Ter muitos filhos, dois gatos e um cachorro! E claro o não menos importante deixar você me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. Virgínia, seja feliz, siga em frente, mesmo sem mm. Realize o meu sonho, tenha seus filhos. Um dia nos veremos de novo e daí nada, nem ninguém vai poder nos separar. Os três anos que vivemos juntos foram maravilhosos, os melhores de toda a minha vida, ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem o dia que nos falamos pela primeira vez, do dia em que descobri o que você^significava pra mim. Hei lembra do dia que você me deu um tapa, foi o dia do nosso primeiro beijo, sabe que doeu viu!!. Depois disso nós só tivemos momentos maravilhosos e mágicos, incrivelmente mágico, como o dia que você me disse que confiava totalmente em mim, e se entregou de corpo e alma, me transformando completamente e me levando a insanidade de não conseguir viver longe de você. Novamente te peço Gi, para você seguir em frente e ser feliz. Seja feliz por você e seja feliz por mim. Lembre-se que onde eu esteja quando você ler esta carta eu te amarei e que eu sempre vou estar com você, como eu te prometi.  
Te amo  
Draco Malfoy  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Eu amei escrever essa fiction, espero que eu tenha conseguido passar as minhas idéias "pro papel", e que vocês a entendam, e é claro gostem! ( E se puderem POR FAVOR me mandem comentários, gostaria de saber o que vocês acham das minha fics. 


End file.
